If I Could Turn Back In Time
by p. Calixto
Summary: Desta vez, o erro nem era de Sirius. Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo.


Marlene estava sentada no Salão Principal, era hora do jantar, mas ela não sentia a mínima fome, como todos os dias que se passaram depois da briga com Sirius, desde àquele dia, ela comia pouco, e mal falava com alguém. A briga apesar de já ter passado à quase um mês ainda estava fresca em sua memória, e cada vez que pensava nela, sentia uma pontada forte, e uma dor incalculável...

**FLASHBACK**

Marlene andava pelo castelo em busca do namorado, queria explicações a respeito da foto, já chorava, não queria acreditar que ele seria capaz de traí-la e quando virou um corredor deparou-se com um casal se beijando. Sirius e Melanie.

-SIRIUS? -gritou

Eles se separaram, Sirius olhou assustado para Lene, e Melanie sorria alegre.

-Lene!

-Si...Sirius...-começou ela já chorando muito -Eu...e-eu não posso acreditar...simplesmente não posso -ela jogou a foto em Sirius e saiu correndo dali, ele olhou incrédulo da foto, para Melanie e foi atrás de Lene, desesperado . Ela entrou no salão comunal debulhada em lágrimas. James e Remus a olharam assustados. E mais assustados ainda quando ouviram Sirius entrando no salão e chamando por ela.

-Lene! Eu posso explicar! Lene! Escuta!

-Não há nada para explicar! Não há nada!

-Sim! Eu posso explicar, escuta-me, por favor!

-Sirius! Por que você fez isso comigo? Por quê?

Sirius limitou-se a mirá-la. _Não...eu não posso perdê-la...não posso_

-O que faltava para você? O que faltou para você ir procurar em outra? -perguntou chorando cada vez mais

-Nada, meu amor, nada...eu posso explicar...-disse ele se aproximando dela

-Como nada Sirius? Como?! Por que você me traiu?

-Não fui eu Lene! Ela que me beijou, eu não queria! Perdoa-me...

Ela deu uma risada frouxa

-E você não consegue impedir uma garota de te agarrar?

-Eu fui pego de surpresa!

Remus e James mantinham-se sentados, eles tinham que resolver isso sozinhos, mas queriam estar ali caso fosse necessário. Lene enterrou as mãos no rosto, numa tentativa falha de conter as lágrimas. Chorava como nunca...pouco se importava que tinha gente olhando...Até que deixou transparecer seu choro e disse num fio de voz.

-Você era tudo para mim! TUDO!

-Me perdoa... -dizia Sirius .Tinha certeza que ela iria terminar com ele e nunca mais olhar pra ele. Sirius não podia viver um minuto sem ela...

-O nosso amor era o maior do mundo, e você me traiu! Traiu a nossa vida, a nossa história...

Sirius chegou mais perto dela, segurou seu rosto, e logo a abraçou fortemente, no que inconscientemente foi correspondido

-Perdão Lene! Me perdoa!

-Não me peça perdão Sirius! Por favor! Porque além de me trair, você me traiu com a Melanie! MELANIE! SIRIUS! Eu fico pensando... O que será que faltou pra você? -disse entre soluços e pausas para chorar.

-Nada...nada..-murmurou Sirius chorando cada vez mais

-Eu te amava, e você fingia esse tempo todo! E-eu me entreguei pra você de corpo e alma, e você ria nas minhas costas...

-Não Lene! Nunca! Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo!

-Então me explica essa foto e o beijo que eu vi você dando nela!

-Foi tudo uma armação! Será que você não vê?

-Eu já sou grandinha o suficiente para acreditar em histórias infantis...

-Por favor, acredite! Eu estou falando a verdade... não se lembra do nosso juramento? Nunca íamos deixar ninguém se intrometer entre nós? Diz que se lembra... por favor...

-EU LEMBRO! Mas **você**deixou **ela **se intrometer entre nós! E a magia do nosso amor acabou!

-NÃO! Lene! -Sirius sentia como se tivesse recebido uns quinhentos feitiços estuporantes de uma vez só, tamanha a dor que sentia... A amava de verdade, mais que tudo...

-Não Sirius... Acabou... Para sempre! -disse decidida e a caminho do dormitório, de onde não queria sair nunca mais.

- -NÃO! Lene! Volta... Lene! -ele se ajoelhou, era a maior dor que sentiu em toda a vida... Dessa vez ele não estava mentindo, doía tudo junto... Ele tinha perdido-a, e ela não acreditava nele... Sirius não sabia o que doía mais...Todos no salão comunal o olhavam, Remus e James se aproximaram hesitantes, James e Remus se abaixaram e ficaram na altura dele.

-Si...Sirius? –chamou Remus

O cachorro o olhou com o rosto começando a ser tomado pelas lágrimas, sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, e as lágrimas começavam a cair timidamente.

-Eu não posso ficar sem ela... Não posso...

-Calma Padfoot... Ela vai voltar. –James disse

-E se ela não voltar? Como eu vou viver sem ela?

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**If I could turn back time**

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

**If I could find a way**

_Se eu pudesse encontrar um caminho_

**I'd take back those words that hurt you, you'd stay**

_Retiraria as palavras que te magoaram, você ficaria_

Após a discussão, Sirius se dedicou a buscar provas de que fora tudo armação, e mentira, mas ela não conseguira admitir que estivera errada, e não tinha lhe perdoado. Depois de alguns dias ela decidiu ir atrás de Sirius, e dizer que acreditava nele, mas ele estava muito magoado, ela tinha dito coisas horríveis a ele, na última discussão.

**FLASHBACK**

Sirius tinha certeza que ela estaria nos jardins num lugar onde costumavam ficar quando estavam chateados.

E estava certo, ela estava lá sentada e se apoiava de costas para uma árvore.

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou de frente para ela, que por sua vez levantou a cabeça deixando a mostra um rosto que continha sinais de um começo de choro.

-Lene...-disse ele segurando o queixo da garota com a mão e passando o dedão em sua boca, fazendo com que o gesto enxuga-se uma lágrima que ali caia.

-Vai embora Sirius... Eu não quero falar com você! –disse com a voz fraca tirando a mão do garoto de seu rosto.

-Lene...por favor me escuta. Eu nunca te traí com ninguém!

-Não sabia que o nome da Melanie era ninguém.

-Lene, sem suas ironias agora. Eu não tenho culpa, elas armaram pra nós!

-Não seria a primeira vez que você ia trair uma garota!

-Mas VOCÊ eu nunca traí! Porque eu te amo, você é a mulher da minha vida, por que é tão difícil de acreditar em mim?

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em você?

-Olha quer saber? Eu estou falando a verdade se você não quer acreditar isso é um problema seu!

-Não é não! É um problema seu também Black! Você era tudo pra mim...

-Dá para parar de me chamar de Black?

-Por que eu pararia? Você é igualzinho aos outros Black, mentiroso e inconfiável! –disse ela com ar de superior

-Eu não estou ouvindo você falar isso, você realmente precisa ir ao médico, está ficando louca.

-Não, não estou!Apenas estou sendo sensata!

-Não você está fora de si!Você prestou atenção no que disse de mim?

-Prestei, quer que eu repita? Eu disse que você é igualzinho aos outros Black, mentiroso e inconfiável.

-Acho melhor você retirar o que disse. –começou ele

Ela tentou o interromper, mas ele não deixou continuou falando e aumentando o tom de voz

-Eu cansei, te provei que foi tudo armação e você não acreditou, corro atrás de você o tempo todo, quero te ter de volta, mas parece que você está adorando que a gente terminou então eu desisto! –Sirius saiu andando, mas de repente virou-se –Eu te amo muito ainda, mas vejo que não é recíproco. –E continuou andando em direção ao castelo.

[…

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**I don't know why I did the things I did**

_Eu não sei por que eu fiz as coisas que fiz_

**I don't know why I said the things I said**

_Eu não sei por que falei às coisas que falei_

**Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside**

_O orgulho é como um punhal, pode cortar fundo_

**Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes**

_Palavras são como armas às vezes podem ferir_

**I didn't really mean to hurt you**

_Eu realmente não queria magoar você_

**I didn't wanna see you go**

_Eu não queria ver você indo embora_

Marlene se sentia mal somente de olhar para Sirius, ele estava com a aparência péssima, de quem não dormia há dias, e andava pelos cantos cabisbaixo, e tinha os olhos inchados, como de quem havia chorado muito.

Queria voltar para o dia da primeira briga, onde tudo começou... ou melhor dizendo acabou... Para poder dizer-lhe, que acreditava que tinha sido tudo uma armação, que o queria de volta. Queria poder se jogar nos braços dele de novo, beijar sua boca como costumava fazer.

**FLASHBACK**

Marlene ergueu as mãos e colocou uma na nuca e a outra nos cabelos dele. Sirius se deitou sobre ela, sem parar de beijá-la. Ele já estava começando a ficar sem fôlego, mas não queria parar. Afastaram-se, mas logo ela tomou fôlego e logo o puxou novamente, mas desta vez ficando sobre ele.

De repente ele a empurrou levemente e a tirou de cima dele.

- O que foi? –ela perguntou

- É melhor não...

- Por quê?

- Simplesmente porque não quero forçar a barra com você, você é muito importante pra mim, não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada...

Ela sorriu.

- Sirius, se eu não te quisesse aqui já tinha te expulsado.

- Eu vou embora... - ele pegou os sapatos e já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ela falou: - Você é o ser mais lindo da face da Terra. Você também é muito importante pra mim, não estou fazendo nada forçada...

Sirius olhou para ela... Estava tendo a melhor chance de sua vida, mas não tinha certeza se deveria...Ai, Merlim... Ilumine-me! Ele suspirou, trancou a porta, jogou os sapatos no chão e, deitando-se novamente ao lado dela, a puxou e a beijou.

- Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que sorriu.

- Eu também... - ela respondeu tirando a camisa dele.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**I know I made you cry, and darling**

_Sei que te fiz chorar, e querido_

**If I could turn back time, If I could find a way**

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, Se eu pudesse encontrar um caminho_

**I'd take back those words that hurt you, you'd stay**

_Retiraria as palavras que te magoaram, você ficaria_

**If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you**

_Se eu pudesse alcançar as estrelas, Eu daria todas elas para você_

**Then you'd love, love me like you used to do**

_Aí você me amaria, me amaria como você costumava amar_

**If I could turn back time**

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

A garota andava triste também, chorando por qualquer motivo. Era uma dor horrível não ter-lo ao seu lado. Tantas vezes ela esteve prestes a se atirar nos braços dele, a pedir perdão, mas ela não conseguia, era mais forte que ela.

**FLASHBACK**

- Não precisamos dessa palhaçada, Black. Fala logo o que tem para me dizer...

- Queria que você escuta-se a Melanie, ela vai te contar toda a verdade.

- A verdade de quê? De uma mentira muito bem ensaiada? Como sempre, Sirius...fazendo papel de palhaço, um bonequinho nas mãos dela...- Marlene fazia força para não chorar, pelo menos não na frente dele, já chorara demais na presença do maroto.

- Escuta, Lene...não tem mentira nenhuma, eu só disse pra ela, que se ela contasse a verdade pra você, eu a perdoaria.

- Cala a boca, Sirius Black! Vai embora, e esqueça que eu existo...vai, volta para a cama dela, é isso que você queria, não era?

-Que cama? Lene, o que é isso? –Então ela apontou para a porta, Sirius caminhou em direção a mesma, mas olhou rapidamente para a garota, que olhava para o chão, ainda com o dedo direcionado à porta, e ele não pôde deixar de ver uma lágrima tímida escorrer pelo rosto dela.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**My world was shattered, I was torn apart**

_Meu mundo foi destrído, eu fiquei arrasada_

**Like someone took a knife and drove it deep into my heart**

_Como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca no fundo do meu coração_

**When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care**

_Quando você andou para fora da porta eu prometi que eu não me importaria_

**But I lost everything, darling then and there**

_Mas eu perdi tudo, querido naquele momento_

**Too strong to tell you I was sorry, too proud to tell you I was wrong**

_Forte demais pra te pedir desculpas, orgulhosa demais para admitir que estava errada_

**I know that I was blind, and darling**

_Eu sei que estava cega, e querido_

**If I could turn back time**

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

Tantas vezes ele tentou se aproximar dela, e ela às vezes não resistiu, mas sempre o magoou, e sempre fez questão de só pensar em si.

Agora Marlene se vê sem saída, a não ser que ela se dedique a alcançar o perdão de Sirius, e tal vez um dia, **ele **a perdoe, porque o erro já não é dele, e sim dela.

**FLASHBACK**

Lene estava sentada no parapeito da janela da sala comunal, fazia um dia temperado e com alguns raios de sol.

Ela estava pensativa e não percebeu a chegada de Sirius, que ficou um tempo ali parado a observando e depois ao se aproximar perguntou:

-Por que você está aqui tão sozinha?

Ela levou um leve susto, e quando viu a imagem do maroto rolou os olhos e apenas respondeu seca:

-Não estou sozinha, estou com os meus pensamentos.

-E não é a mesma coisa?

-Não.

-Por que você está tão áspera? –perguntou se aproximando mais.

-Eu não estou, mas com você, se não percebeu, sempre fui Black.

Foi a vez de ele rolar os olhos e mesmo assim insistir em manter uma conversa "civilizada", ou seja, sem gritos.

-Está irritada com alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Ah... Já sei de TPM?

-Não.

-Triste?

-Não.

-Você só sabe dizer não?

-Não... Mas para você sim.

Sirius passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos imitando, sem querer, o amigo James.

-O que há com você?

-Nada! Mas não deu para perceber **ainda,** que eu não vou com a sua cara?

-Ah... Mas eu vou com a sua cara –começou ele se aproximando lentamente –Com o seu cabelo, com sua boca, com seu corpo, com a sua bun...

Marlene se levantou num salto e deu um forte tapa na face dele.

-Não ouse terminar essa frase Black!

Sirius fitou o chão por um instante e levantou a cabeça fazendo um olhar assustado e dizendo bem baixinho.

-Não se mexa. Fica parada.

-Por quê? –perguntou assustada também.

-Tem um negócio na sua boca. –respondeu

-O que? Um bicho? Tira!

-Não! Peraí! –disse chegando cada vez mas perto

Então ele a beijou apaixonadamente como nunca fizera antes com outra garota no armário de vassouras, e sabia que ela o beijava com a mesma ânsia de vontade. Algum tempo depois eles se separaram.

-O que tem na minha boca?Achou? –perguntou irônica

-Talvez seja mel...eu não sei...toda vez que eu olho para ela me da vontade de beijá-la...e achei a mulher da minha vida!

-Aham...como em todas as garotas de Hoggy! Poupe-me Black!

-Por que você tem que estragar tudo?Estava tudo numa boa!

-Não, não estava, pois você me agarrou!

-Você correspondeu!

-Não tive escolha!

-Aposto que tinha!

-Porque você não me deixa em paz, e vai ficar com, hum...vejamos, a Melanie?

Marlene saiu pisando forte, e ele bufou impaciente.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**If I could turn back time**

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

**If I could find a way**

_Se eu pudesse encontrar um caminho_

**Then maybe, baby, maybe you'd saty**

_Ai talvez, amor, talvez você ficaria_

**If I could reach the stars**

_Se eu pudesse alcançar as estrelas_

**I'd give them all to you**

_Eu daria todas elas para você_

Quem sabe um dia, eles serão felizes, mas por enquanto só podemos deixa-la pensar e dizer...

**If I could turn back time**

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

**FIM.**

**N/a: Minha primeira song-fic! - **

**Essa idéia veio quando eu estava ouvindo essa música, que é da Cher, ai eu comecei a traduzui-la, consegui traduzir sozinha, sem dicionários, afinal a letra é bem fácil. Mas eu gostei tanto que decidi fazer uma song, com o Sirius óbvio, MEU maroto! ;)**

**Mas cansei de toda aquela historia, o Sirius trái, e fica pensando, que se ele pudesse voltar no tempo, porque ele fez a amada sofrer... fiz um pouco diferente, Marlene não acreditou nele, e ela estava errada, então ela magoou muito nosso Six lindo, e no fim ela que deseja poder voltar no tempo, e pedir perdão a ele. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, comentem nem que seja pra falar : " Está terrivelmente ruim"**

**HEAUHEAUHAUEHAUEHAUA²**

**E ah, Marotos Nós? Magina, SERÁ att, tenho tudo escrito, mas (não me matem), eu não sei onde esta o cd que eu gravei tudo:B e eu não tenho mais nada no pc, pq foi formatado:P Mas eu vou achar, ai eu volto a postar, e ah, to com uma fic nova, mas ainda não vou publicar, pq só tem um capitulo! AHUEAUEHAUEHAUE :B**

**Bueno, é isso! Obg pessoas amadas!**

**Beijãao! ;**

14


End file.
